SS5 Osaka Day 2
by GaemGyu137
Summary: Bagaimana pinggul mu? Masih sakit?/ Kenapa kalian masih disini? Kamar kalian ada disana!/ Awas kau Cho Kyuhyun!/ Aku suka ketika wajahmu memerah/ Kau selalu terlihat cantik dan menggoda sayang/ Minhhh… aku hampir keluar sayang!/ Aku ingin memasuki mu sampai pagi/ KyuMin/ Yaoi/ NC/ DLDR/ RnR


**SS5 Osaka day 2**

.

**KyuMin**

**.**

**Rate : M**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Typo(s), Yaoi, NC, gaje, nggak sesuai EYD**

**Anak-anak dibawah umur dilarang mendekat!**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. walau saya sangat ingin memiliki keduanya #Plakk**

**Tapi FF gaje dan abal ini murni milik saya.**

**Don't like Don't read**

**No Plagiat!**

**No Bash!**

* * *

.

.

**enJOY**

**.**

.

* * *

"Ughh…" Sungmin meringis merasakan sakit dipinggangnya. Ia kesakitan setelah jatuh di stage tadi. Dengan langkah tertatih Sungmin berjalan menuju ruang ganti mengikuti member lainnya. Tangan kanannya masih setia mengusap pinggangnya yang sakit.

"Gwaenchana?" Kangin berbalik, ia menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan khawatir.

Sungmin mengangguk, tersenyum menampilkan gigi kelincinya. Ia harus mengatakan baik-baik saja jika tidak ingin membuat khawatir Hyung dan Dongsaengnya, meski ia tau seseorang tengah mengawasinya dengan raut khawatir dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh.

Kangin menarik nafas berat sebelum akhirnya beralih ke meja rias.

Sungmin meringis. Ia sedih kenapa disaat seperti ini dirinya malah membuat kesalahan. Sungguh Sungmin sangat malu akan insiden itu. Apalagi tadi semua member menertawakannya. Oh tidak, hanya satu orang yang terang-terangan memperlihatkan kekhawatirannya. Pipi Sungmin menghangat ketika mengingat bagaimana khawatirnya Kyuhyun tadi. Ya, kekasihnya itu sangat ucapan Kyuhyun di stage tadi benar-benar frontal. Kenapa dia harus mengatakan kalau ia mengkhawatirkan Butt Sungmin?

Sungmin kembali meringis. Ia baru saja hendak berjalan menuju meja rias ketika tangan hangat seseorang memijat pelan pinggulnya.

"Eh?" Sungmin menoleh, hatinya menghangat ketika melihat wajah khawatir Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana pinggul mu? Masih sakit?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada lembut sarat akan kecemasan.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Gwaenchana, nanti juga hilang sendiri." Namja manis itu lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Hyung ke meja rias dulu!" ia menepuk pelan lengan Kyuhyun lalu berjalan menuju meja rias. Disana penata rias sudah menunggunya dengan senyuman manis.

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya, kerutan dikeningnya semakin bertambah ketika melihat bagaimana Sungmin terlihat kesakitan ketika mendudukkan bokong padatnya di kursi. Sungguh, demi apapun Kyuhyun benar-benar cemas ketika melihat kelinci manisnya terjatuh. Rasanya udara berhenti. Andai bisa biar dia yang menggantikan Sungmin jatuh.

"Kyu! kenapa belum memperbaiki riasan mu?" Shindong menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. "Lima menit lagi kita kembali kepanggung." Lanjutnya, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dengan langkah berat ia berjalan menuju meja rias sambil sesekali memperhatikan kekasihnya.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Aku benar-benar lelah." Keluh Donghae. Ia bergantung di lengan Eunhyuk.

"Aku juga." Siwon ikut menimpali.

Member Super Junior kini tengah berada di Lobby hotel. Para namja tampan itu berjalan beriringan bersama Manager hyung dan beberapa orang Kru lainnya.

"Apa masih sakit?" Heechul menatap Sungmin yang berjalan disampingnya. Kyuhyun berada tepat dibelakang mereka. Meski terlihat cuek namun namja tampan itu selalu memperhatikan gerak gerik kekasihnya.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Tapi tidak terlalu parah hyung." Jawabnya pelan.

Heechul menepuk bahu Sungmin. Ia paham bagaimana rasanya sakit yang dialami Sungmin. "Setelah ini kau langsung istirahat dikamar ne!"

Sungmin mengangguk.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Aku akan langsung kekamar." Ucap Sungmin begitu sampai didepan kamarnya.

"Arasseo! Kalau hyung perlu sesuatu hubungi kami ne!" Ryeowook tersenyum tulus.

Sesungguhnya semua member khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin. Namun namja manis itu selalu mengatakan _Gwaenchana_ ketika ditanya.

Sungmin kembali mengangguk. Sedikit tertatih ia membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Biar ku temani." Ucap Kyuhyun. ia membantu Sungmin membuka pintu kamar. Menghiraukan tatapan tajam Hyungdeulnya. "Aku benar-benar akan merawatnya." Protes Kyuhyun ketika ia masih menemukan hyungdeulnya belum beranjak disana.

"Aisch,, yaa magnae! Kau mau apa eoh?" semprot Eunhyuk. "Cepat kembali kekamar mu!"

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. "Aku akan melakukan apapun asal sakitnya hilang! Ka! Kalian pergi saja!" usir Kyuhyun.

"Aisch…" Heechul mengatupkan rahangnya. Kalau tidak mengingat Sungmin yang sakit mungkin ia sudah membunuh Kyuhyun detik itu juga. Ia heran. Padahal sudah 7 tahun bersama tapi sifat kurang ajar Kyuhyun belum juga hilang.

CKLEK!

Kyuhyun mendorong pintu agar terbuka. Dengan pelan dan lembut ia menuntun kekasihnya memasuki kamar, meninggalkan para member yang masih melongo didepan pintu.

Kyuhyun kembali melongokkan kepalanya. Menatap garang satu persatu member Super Junior dan Super Junior M.

"Kenapa kalian masih disini? Kamar kalian ada disana!" Kyuhyun menunjuk arah kamar para member. "Atau kalian lupa jalannya?" seringai tipis tersungging disudut bibir seksi itu.

"Apa aku harus membunuhnya?" Kangin mengepalkan tangannya dengan geram.

"Tidak saat ini hyung!" Zhoumi menahan tubuh Kangin yang bergerak maju.

Kyuhyun kembali menampilkan smirknya. "Kalua kalian masih disini jangan salahkan aku kalau nantinya kalian mendengar desahan Sungmin." Ucapnya dengan frontal.

"Yaa! Magnae kurang ajar!" umpat Heechul. Ia bergerak maju berniat untuk mencekik leher Kyuhyun, namun ketika sampai didepan pintu, Kyuhyun menutupnya dengan kasar.

Heechul menahan nafasnya beberapa detik. Sungguh jantungnya seolah-olah kabur ketika pintu menutup tepat didepan matanya dengan suara yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan.

"Awas kau Cho Kyuhyun!" namja cantik itu mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Gumam Henry. "Kenapa Sungmin hyung mendesah jika kita terus berdiri disini?"

Spontan semua member ber-Sweetdrop ria

"Mimi-ya, sebaiknya kau bawa Henry kekamarnya sebelum aku benar-benar jantungan." Gerutu Heechul. Ia berjalan menghentak-hentak menuju kamarnya.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Kau selalu membuat hyungdeulmu kesal." Tegur Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Namja manis itu tengah mengeluarkan peralatannya dari dalam tas.

"Biar saja. Lagi pula salah mereka sendiri, kenapa masih berdiri didepan kamar mu." Kyuhyun menyusupkan kepalanya keceruk leher Sungmin. Menghirup aroma vanilla yang menguar dari leher putih susu itu.

"Tapi kau bukan anak kecil lagi Kyu!" Sungmin meletakkan ponselnya diatas nakas.

"Sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi." Elak Kyuhyun. ia mengeratkan pelukannya diperut Sungmin. "Bagaimana Butt mu?"

Sungmin menarik nafas berat. Ia berbalik lalu menatap kedua obsidian Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau mengkhawatirkan Butt ku eoh?" senyuman ringan tersungging di bibir Shape M Sungmin. Ia menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dengan tangannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Kedua tangannya merangkul erat pinggang Sungmin, membuat tubuh mereka berdekatan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak boleh mengkhawatirkan mu hm?" namja manis itu kembali menyusupkan wajahnya keleher Sungmin. Mengecupnya lalu menjilati leher itu.

"Nghh…" satu desahan lolos dari bibir Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun menggigit lehernya. "Tapi kau selalu menanyakan Butt ku sayang."

CUP.

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin sekilas. "Lalu apa aku harus menanyakan bibir mu?"

"Aisch." Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Biar kupijat pinggul mu!"

"Gwaenchana Kyu, ini sudah tidak apa-apa lagi." Sungmin tersenyum manis.

Kyuhyun menatap Foxy eyes Sungmin. Ia mengusap pelan bibir merah milik kekasihnya. Keduanya kini saling bertatapan, pancaran mata menyiratkan betapa mereka saling mencintai.

"Lain kali kau jangan membuat ku khawatir lagi. Aku benar-benar panic ketika melihatmu jatuh." Kyuhyun kembali mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas.

"Mianhae!"

Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat. "Sejak awal konsep Blu Word dibuat aku benar-benar tidak suka pada bagian akhirnya. Kenapa harus kau yang melompat? Hyukie yang lebih pintar dari kita semua lah yang seharusnya melakukan lompatan akhir itu."

Sungmin menggeleng. "Kalua semuanya kita bebankan pada Hyukie dia bisa kacau dan panic. lagi pula Hyung senang kok melakukan lompatan akhir itu."

"Tapi akibatnya begini kan? Kau terjatuh sayang. Sedangkan kita masih harus mempromosikan Blue Word disetiap konser." Protes Kyuhyun. "Lalu bagaimana kalau kau nantinya jatuh lagi? Hari ini mungkin hanya pinggul mu yang sakit, bagaimana kalau dilain hari kaki mu patah? Apa kau lupa dengan keadaan kaki mu dulu sayang?"

Sungmin menarik nafas berat. Kyuhyun memang selalu posesif terhadapnya. Tapi sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak menyesal telah melakukan aksi lompatan diakhir lagu. Ia malahan senang melakukannya.

"Sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi." Sungmin menepuk pipi Kyuhyun. "Kajja tidur! Besok kau harus kembali ke Korea. Hyung harus istirahat yang cukup, besok sore ada pertunjukan musical."

Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sungmin yang hendak melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa kau lupa janjimu kemarin sayang?" seringai mesum tersungging dibibirnya.

Sungmin mengerjap polos. Janji? Janji yang mana? Rasanya mereka tidak pernah membuat janji. Janji seperti apa yang telah diucapkannya?

"Atau kau berpura-pura lupa?" Kyuhyun menampilkan raut pura-pura kesalnya. Wajah bingung Sungmin membuatnya gemas. Kenapa di umur yang hampir berkepala tiga ini kekasihnya masih terlihat cute dan Baby face?

"Nghh?" Sungmin menelengkan kepalanya kekiri, ia benar-benar berpikir keras sekarang.

"Kalau kau benar-benar tidak mengingatnya biar kubantu agar kau kembali mengingat semuanya." Kyuhyun menyeringai. Ia melumat bibir Sungmin, tersenyum disela ciumannya ketika merasakan kekagetan Sungmin.

"Mhhfff…." Sungmin memukul-mukul dada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menangkap kedua tangan Sungmin, mengarahkan tangan itu untuk memeluk pinggangnya. Ia menelengkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan, mencari posisi yang pas agar mereka tidak kehabisan nafas.

Satu tangan Kyuhyun menahan tengkuk Sungmin, sedangkan tangan lainnya berada dipinggul kekasihnya. Kyuhyun bersyukur Sungmin mempunyai tubuh lebih mungil darinya, sehingga ia bisa dengan mudah menguasai Sungmin.

"Nghh…" satu lenguhan lolos ketika Kyuhyun menggigit bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah ketika Kyuhyun melesakkan lidahnya, mengabsen setiap deretan gigi lalu mengajak lidahnya bertarung. Ia tidak bisa menolak. Kyuhyun begitu lihai menciuminya. Remasan tangan Kyuhyun dibokongnya juga membuat Sungmin seolah-olah melupakan semuanya. Ia benar-benar hanyut dalam ciuman sang kekasih.

Kecipak khas orang berciuman terdengar begitu erotis diseluruh penjuru kamar. Lenguhan mereka terdengar saling beriringan.

Sungmin membuka mata, ia menatap Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya. Pandangan Kyuhyun terasa begitu lembut, dari sana Sungmin tau betapa Kyuhyun sangat mencintainya. Sungguh ia bahagia bisa dicintai oleh namja serupawan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya, ia terengah lalu tersenyum ketika menatap kekasihnya juga terengah. Wajah memerah Sungmin terlihat begitu menggoda.

"Aku suka ketika wajahmu memerah." Kyuhyun mencium pipi Sungmin. Ciuman itu terus berlanjut kedaerah leher. Namja tampan itu memainkan lidahnya dileher putih mulus milik Sungmin. Meniup pelan telinga sang kekasih lalu kembali menciumi lehernya.

"Nghh… Kyuuhhh…" desah Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun memeluknya dengan erat, bibir namja itu masih setia bermain dilehernya.

"Apa kau sudah ingat sayang apa janji mu?" Tanya Kyuhyun serak. Ia menggigit pelan leher Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerjap.

_Hyung janji besok malam kita akan melakukannya._

Astaga, kenapa ia bisa mengucapkan janji seperti itu? Tentu saja si mesum yang tengah bergerilya dilehernya ini menagih semua janji itu. Sungmin menarik nafas berat.

"Ne, hyung ingat." Cicit Sungmin. Ia kemudian menatap Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Apa kau tidak mau membersihkan diri dulu sebelum kita melakukannya?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak sanggup harus menunggu sampai kau selesai sayang."

"Tapi kita bau keringat Kyu."

"Aku tidak peduli." Kyuhyun kembali meraih tengkuk Sungmin. Menciumi bibir manis milik kekasihnya dengan rakus. Menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang begitu dalam melalui ciuman itu.

Sungmin membalas ciuman Kyuhyun, tangannya meremas pinggang namja tampan itu. Ia kembali terhanyut dalam ciuman manis Kyuhyun. lidahnya ikut menari-nari dengan lidah Kyuhyun. namun sekuat apapun ia membalasnya, Kyuhyun tetap berhasil menguasai permainan.

"Unghh…" Sungmin kembali melenguh ketika jemari Kyuhyun menyusup kedalam kaosnya, mengusap tonjolan kecil disana.

Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya. Ia menatap Sungmin yang masih setia memejamkan mata menikmati cubitan yang ia berikan di nipplenya.

"Ahh…." Bibir Sungmin terbuka ketika ia meloloskan desahannya.

Bibir merah yang terbuka dan sedikit membengkak, wajah merah merona dan rambut yang acak-acakan membuat Sungmin terlihat semakin seksi dimata Kyuhyun.

"Nghhh… Kyuuuhhh…." Sungmin menggigit bibirnya ketika Kyuhyun menggesekkan junior mereka.

"Kau selalu terlihat cantik dan menggoda sayang." Kyuhyun menciumi pipi Sungmin, lalu membawa bibirnya menelusuri rahang dan berakhir dileher Sungmin.

"Ahh… anghhh…" Sungmin kembali mendesah ketika Kyuhyun menggigit lehernya. "Janganhh… sampai meninggalkan tanda… Sayanghh…." Sungmin mendesah lebih gencar ketika Kyuhyun juga semakin gencar mengerjai leher dan telinganya.

Meski berkata jangan membuat tanda, namun Sungmin tetap mendongakkan kepala agar Kyuhyun lebih mudah mencumbui lehernya.

"Kyuuhhh…." Sungmin melenguh. Ia semakin erat memeluk dan meremas pinggang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghentikan cumbuannya. Ia menatap Sungmin yang semakin memerah.

"Kau mau kita melakukannya berbaring atau berdiri saja sayang?" Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Kita berdiri saja." Jawab Sungmin. Ia balas menatap Kyuhyun. "Butt hyung masih sakit."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. Ia menggerakkan tangannya membuka kaos yang menutupi tubuh mungil kekasihnya. Menarik nafas berat ketika tubuh naked kekasihnya terlihat semakin menantang. Dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun melepas celana Sungmin lalu melepas sendiri semua pakaiannya.

Kini keduanya sama-sama naked, saling menatap tubuh kekasih masing-masing. Mengagumi betapa indahnya kulit yang menutupi tubuh mereka.

Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin menaikkan sebelah kakinya bertumpu dikasur. Ia memeluk erat pinggang Sungmin. Menahan agar tubuh kekasih tercintanya tidak merosot. Ia kembali menciumi Sungmin, melumat bibir merah nan telah membengkak itu. Satu tangannya ikut bekerja dibelahan padat Sungmin. Mencari-cari lubang yang akan dimasukinya nanti.

"Ummhh… nghh…" Sungmin meringis disela ciumannya ketika merasakan satu jari Kyuhyun memasuki hole sempitnya. Ia mengeratkan lengannya merangkul leher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun semakin gencar menusukkan jarinya di hole Sungmin yang selalu sempit. Setelah cukup lebar ia menambahkan satu jari lagi.

"Akhh…" Sungmin meringis, ciuman mereka terlepas seketika.

"Apa itu sakit sayang?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan was-was.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Lanjutkan." Ia kembali membawa bibirnya untuk menempel dengan bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang awalnya khawatir kembali melanjutkan aksinya –mari melonggarkan hole Sungmin–. Ia menyesap lembut bibir Sungmin, menggesekkan kemaluan mereka lalu sama-sama melenguh.

Kyuhyun terus menciumi Sungmin dengan dalam dan liar. Menarik nafas lega ketika Hole Sungmin terasa semakin lapang. Ia membuka matanya, menatap wajah Sungmin yang terlihat begitu menikmati setiap sentuhannya.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Kyuhyun menahan pinggul Sungmin lalu mengarahkan Juniornya kedalan hole single sang kekasih.

"Aarrgghh…" lagi-lagi Sungmin meringis keras, mengakibatkan ciuman mereka kembali terlepas. "Ungh…"

Kyuhyun membelai pelan bokong padat Sungmin, berharap sakit yang Sungmin derita sedikit teratasi.

"Ge… gerakkan sayang!" Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya dibahu kekar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menurut. Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan pelan. Menusuk-nusuk hole hangat Sungmin.

"Ummhh…" Sungmin menggigit bahu Kyuhyun, menggeleng pelan ketika merasakan perih di holenya ditambah lagi sakit punggung yang ia derita akibat terjatuh di stage tadi.

Kyuhyun terus menggerakkan pinggulnya, sesekali ia mengecup rambut Sungmin. Memejamkan mata ketika merasakan juniornya dijepit oleh hole sempit Sungmin.

"Sshhh…." Kyuhyun mendesah. Ia menarik tubuh Sungmin semakin erat kedalam pelukannya. Mencari-cari bibir sang kekasih, ketika menemukannya ia kembali menciumi bibir bengkak itu. Sesekali melenguh keras disela ciuman mereka.

"Anghh… ahhh… aacchh…" Sungmin mendesah ketika bibir Kyuhyun beralih kelehernya. Desahannya terdengar semakin liar ketika bibir Kyuhyun menyentuh nipplenya. Ia menggelinjang ketika merasakan gigi Kyuhyun menggigit nipplenya yang telah menegang.

"Kau sselaluuhh… nikmathh sayanghh…" Kyuhyun mengecup dada Sungmin. Menggigit dan menghisapnya dengan kuat untuk meninggalkan bekas kepemilikan disana.

"Kyuuhh…" Sungmin melenguh ketika junior Kyuhyun menyentuh titik sensitifnya. Sungguh rasanya begitu nikmat. Tubuhnya menyentak mengikuti arah hujaman Kyuhyun.

Merasa telah menemukan titik sensitive sang kekasih, Kyuhyun semakin semangat menghujami hole Sungmin. Tangannya kemudian meraih Junior Sungmin yang tergantung bebas dicelah perut mereka. Memijat pelan junior mungil yang telah menegang itu.

"Ahh… anghh…. Aahh.. Kyuuhhh…." Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Rasaya begitu nikmat.

"Minhhh… aku hampir keluar sayang!" bisik Kyuhyun serak.

"Bersama Kyuuhh…"

Kyuhyun menghentakkan juniornya dengan keras ketika merasakan denyutan di Little Cho, detik berikutnya cairan sperma mengalir keluar memenuhi hole Sungmin. Ia juga merasakan cairan hangat milik Sungmin ditangannya. Kyuhyun terus menghujami hole Sungmin sementara cairannya terus menyemprot didalam sana. Ia meringis ketika merasakan gigitan Sungmin dibahunya.

"Nghh…" Sungmin terengah. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya yang terasa lemas ketubuh Kyuhyun. kakinya benar-benar kaku.

"Kita lanjutkan sayang!" Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"Jangan bercanda Kyu." Sungut Sungmin. Berdiri saja ia sudah tidak mampu. Bagaimana mungkin mereka akan melanjutkan persetubuhan ini? Ditambah lagi pinggulnya yang kembali sakit.

"Tapi aku belum puas sayang." Bisik Kyuhyun dengan serak. Ia kembali menggerakkan juniornya yang masih bersarang di hole Sungmin.

"Nghh… tapi aku sudah tidak kuat berdiri Kyu."

"Kalau begitu kau hanya perlu menungging. Biar aku yang bekerja sendiri." Tanpa melepas tautan tubuh mereka Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kekasur, meletakkan tubuh sang kekasih dengan posisi menungging. Ia kembali menghujami Sungmin, kali ini lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Ouchh… ughh… ahh… ahhh…." Sungmin menggigit bantal. "Hanya sekaliihh… ini Kyuuhh… nghhh… setelah itu kita tidur!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Tidak bisa sayang! Aku ingin memasuki mu sampai pagi."

"Mwo?" Sungmin membelalak. "Ta… tapi… ouuhhh… nghh.. bukankah Hyung sudahh… menepati janji? Hyung tidak kuat melakukannya sampai pagiihh.. ahhh… Kyuuhh…"

"Aku tidak peduli sayang… mmhhh…" Kyuhyun mendesah nikmat ketika Sungmin semakin menjepit erat juniornya. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan…. Aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa… ouucchhh Miinhhh… berjalan dengan benar jika kau melakukan skin ship dengan member lain… diatas panggung…"

"Arrgghhh… Kyuuhh…" Sungmin kembali mendesah ketika lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menyentuh spotnya dengan telak. "Tapi… mereka yanghh menyentuh Hyung…"

"Aku tetap tidak terima Baby." Kyuhyun menampar Butt kenyal Sungmin, meremas belahan padat itu sambil terus menggerakkan pinggulnya. "Apalagi ketika… melihat.. emmhh… Kangin hyung memeluk mu…"

Sungmin tercekat. Ia sangat ingat bagaimana Kangin memeluknya di panggung tadi setelah ia kembali mengulangi lompatannya. Tapi ia tidak mungkin berontakkan? ELF bisa berpikiran aneh ketika melihat kejanggalan itu.

"Tapiihhh… Kyuhyunie juga melakukannya… accssshhh… dengan Siwonie… dia mencium pipi dan leher Kyuhyunie." Sungut Sungmin, ia masih sempat-sempatnya menggembungkan pipi ditengah desahannya.

Kyuhyun tercekat. Gerakannya terhenti sejenak, ia kembali menghujami hole Sungmin dengan cepat dan dalam.

"Tapi itu bukan kemauan ku sayang… nghh… Siwon hyung yang selalu… mendekati ku…" Kyuhyun menunduk. Ia menciumi punggung putih Sungmin.

"Kangin hyung juga… mmhhh… begitu Kyuuhh… ahhh… lebih cepat sayang…."

Kyuhyun menurut, ia semakin cepat menghujami hole Sungmin, bersiap-siap menyambut orgasme kedua mereka.

"Aku mau keluar Kyuhyunie… oucchh…." Bersamaan dengan itu Sungmin menyemprotkan cairan hangatnya membasahi seprai. Tidak lama Kyuhyun pun menyusul, ia menyemprotkan cairannya didalam tubuh Sungmin. Keduanya sama-sama menggelinjang merasakan sensasi nikmat.

PLOP.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan juniornya. Sedikit terengah ia merebahkan Sungmin yang telah merubah posisinya menjadi terlentang.

"Kita lanjutkan ne sayang!" Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin dengan penuh kasih.

"Hyung tidak kuat Kyu!" Sungmin memejamkan mata, ia mengusap peluh didahinya. Dada putihnya terlihat naik turun.

"Tapi aku masih belum puas hyung!" Kyuhyun merengek manja.

Sungmin membuka mata, melayangkan tatapan mematikan kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kau mana pernah puas!" sungut Sungmin, ia mengerucutkan bibir tanpa menyadari ekspresinya itu mengundang tatapan mesum Kyuhyun. "Sudahlah Kyu, Hyung benar-benar lelah." Sungmin meraih selimut disebelahnya lalu menutupi tubuh polosnya itu.

Kyuhyun merengut. "Sekali lagi hyung!"

"Sirhieo!" sahut Sungmin. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu berbalik memunggungi Kyuhyun. "Ugh…"

"Waeyo yeobo?" Kyuhyun dengan sigap menatap Sungmin dengan raut cemas.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya ketika merasakan pinggulnya serasa ditusuk-tusuk.

"Apa pinggulmu sakit lagi sayang?"

Sungmin mengangguk samar.

Kyuhyun meraih Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Ia mengusap lembut punggung Sungmin. Biar lah malam ini ia gagal memasuki Sungmin sampai pagi. Toh jika nanti Sungmin sembuh mereka bisa melakukannya sampai puas di Dorm. Masih banyak waktu untuk bersama kan?

Sungmin bersandar didada Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya. Usapan tangan Kyuhyun dipinggulnya sedikit meredakan sakit yang ia derita. Ketika sakit itu perlahan menghilang, ringisan tadi berganti dengan dengkuran halus yang teratur.

Kyuhyun ikut memejamkan mata ketika menyadari Sungmin telah tertidur. Ia mendekap erat kekasihnya. Diluar sana ia memang tidak bisa melindungi Sungmin sepenuhnya. Tapi jika hanya berdua seperti ini ia akan selalu melindungi kekasih mungilnya.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Aku akan merindukanmu." Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Hari ini dia harus kembali ke Korea, sedangkan Sungmin tetap tinggal di jepang untuk menghadiri Musicalnya.

Sungmin menepuk pelan lengan Kyuhyun. "Jangan begitu, nanti kita juga akan bertemu di dorm."

"Tapi rasanya aku tidak sanggup jika harus berpisah dengan mu." Kyuhyun kembali merajuk.

Sungmin terkekeh menghadapi sifat kekanakan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan berlebihan! Cha! Kau harus segera berangkat!" Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mengambil tas Kyuhyun yang tergeletak pasrah diatas kasur.

Kyuhyun meraih tubuh Sungmin kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Menghiraukan tas yang kini terlepas dari pegangan Sungmin. Namja tampan itu mengecup bibir Sungmin. Menjilati bibir manis dan menggoda itu. Menyesapi setiap pergerakan bibirnya.

"Mhh…" Sungmin melenguh ketika Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. ia meremas rambut Kyuhyun, menikmati setiap sentuhan lembut Kyuhyun di tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin semakin erat. Andai bisa ia akan menemani Sungmin di sini. Namun ketika mengingat tanggapan heboh orang-orang nantinya Kyuhyun terpaksa mengubur dalam keinginannya itu. Biarlah untuk saat ini mereka berjauhan. Jika nanti dunia sudah menerima kehadiran mereka, ia akan selalu merengkuh Sungmin disetiap helaan nafasnya.

"Yaa magnae setan!" umpat Heechul, namja cantik itu kini telah berdiri dengan wajah sangar didepan pintu kamar Sungmin. "Ku pikir kenapa lama, ternyata kalian tengah bermesraan."

Kyuhyun berdecak malas, sedikit kesal ketika kemesraannya terganggu.

"Palliwa!"

"Arasseo hyung!" jawab Kyuhyun malas. Ia melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas, menghiraukan ekspresi aneh di wajah Heechul. "Aku pergi, jaga dirimu sayang!"

Sungmin tersenyum.

Dengan langkah berat, Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan kamar Sungmin diikuti Heechul yang berjalan dengan gerakan sedikit aneh.

_Magnae kurang ajar._ Umpat Heechul dalam hati. Ia bergerak-gerak gelisah menutupi selangkangnya yang terlihat sedikit membengkak.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

_END for this story…._

_ But AND for KyuMin…_

.

* * *

Yaikss… akhirnya Yang day 2 nya berhasil terangkum dalam kalimat-kalimat vulgar ini…

Semoga readers semua menikmatinya…

Mian NC nya nggak hot….

Ini lanjutan dari Day 1...

Last… Review please!

Jangan pelit dalam soal Review ne!^^

Author menganggap Review itu salah satu dari bentuk penghargaan kalian..

Sangat bohong jika seorang Author mengatakan ia tidak membutuhkan Review…


End file.
